Planes 3
by strong man
Summary: Ripslinger after being humiliated realises that he could change his life so he flew off and landed on the grass to think about how stupid he was. Meanwhile Dusty came to try to talk to him but they end up chasing each other through the rain...later Dusty got a chance to talk and he explained...finally, he decided to ditch his friends but problem is that will Ripslinger be accepte


**This is my first fic of the Pixar movie Planes...now I know this is a lot early but when I see a couple I just lose control**

**Rated**: K

**Pairing:** Dusty/Ripslinger

**Date:** June 36

**After seeing some fanfics on Lighting & Francesco getting together, I'll imagine that Dusty is Lightning and Ripslinger is Francesco**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OR YOU WILL BE BLOCKED AND DELETED, this goes for my other fics as well**

When Ripslinger was in total humiliation of his crashing, every car and plane were laughing which he could not take and was about to cry but instead, he closed his eyes and flew off as fast as he can

Open Eyes by Debby Ryan played for his depression

He flew up in the sky and saw that it started to rain due to gray clouds, he thought about his that single race he lost

Ripslinger shed a tear down his side and wondered that winning isn't everything, you'll lose friends, your pride and most importantly hated for the rest o his life but he at least he had Ned and Zed by his side

He also knew by his one lost that cheaters never win, it started to pour down rain forcing his to land on the grass then realized that he had to give the rookie credit...I mean the little guy followed his dreams and himself cheating all the time wasn't the way to his...it was his way

Maybe there was still time to change all his doings, he closed his eyes because he knew he will never make up for what he done for all those years

Rain came down on his windshield but he didn't was too depressed to even think or notice it

Just then, Dusty came behind him case he needed to rest his wings after he was tortured by Ripslinger, he talked to his friends about it and they said that he should stay away from him but that was a choice because Ripslinger was sitting right there

Dusty's eyes went into a fiery red but once he saw him in deep depression, that was his chance to get away before he saw him but he was the type of plane to help others in need like El Chupacabra and Skipper Riley so he drove up to him very slowly ,his nerves started tingling inside as he came closer

Ripslinger's tears came down his cheek until he heard his name being called by Dusty then turned around

Dusty:"Ripslinger?

He saw the cropduster and assumed that he would laugh cause of that mono lost so he flew into the sky as fast as he can to get away from the cropduster

It my be raining but at least he knew he way around, Dusty chased after him

Dusty:"Ripslinger...wait" He said trying to see through the rain

Ripslinger:" Face it Rusty...you won...now leave me alone!" He said turning his eyes and raised his voice then flew faster

There's no way Dusty can catch him now but he is not going to give up so he speeded up

They chased each other through the rain until the sun came out of the clouds

Ripslinger had now landed in his garage with Zed and Ned sitting on the side

They talked to their buddy about who sorry they were that they let him down

Zed:" We are so sorry that we failed you

Ned:" Deeply sorry

Ripslinger smiled and kept his pride but lost it when he heard the sound of landing, he turned around again

Dusty:" Ripslinger...why did you fly away?" He said sounding worried

Ned and Zed put on their mad faces while they went towards him but Ripslinger told them to get so the two flew off into the air then then faced them with a frown and sighed

Dusty:" Ripslinger...answer me!" He demanded

Ripslinger just drove away making Dusty sighed

Ripslinger:"You coming...Rusty" He said not looking at him

Dusty smiled and followed by his side

As they drove, Ripslinger was talking about what cause his lost and that he was only being mean to him to hide his true feelings plus after the race he himself felt stupid of himself

Dusty looked at Ripslinger who had his eyes down

Ripslinger:" I...I wanna change" He said to the rookie

Dusty:" Really?

Ripslinger:" But your friends are gonna hate me" He said when he got in front of him

Dusty:" Don't worry...I'll cover for you...that's what friends do

Ripslinger for once in his life had finally found a real friend but ten thought about Zed & Ned

The two got near a cliff and he said to Rusty that they should ditch them

Dusty:" But Ripslinger...their your friend with those you" He said looking at him

Ripslinger:" True but...they will never accept you like I do" He said before smiling

Dusty didn't like the idea of leaving friends behind but...god...they tried to kill him for god shake so he agreed

Ripslinger smiled and challenged his friend into a race as a friend-to-friend competition

Dusty" You ready?" He said get not looking at him and smiling

Ripslinger:" I'm was born ready...let's do this" He said playing around looking at him and smiling

On three, they flew off into the sky like rockets

Both were laughing

Ripslinger:" You know...this isn't so bad...taking a break and flying with my former rival

Dusty smiled then felt a little nudge on his side, he looked and giggled

The other plane giggles as well, he went deep in his thoughts again and saw that he might actually be in love with the rookie tough he never considers having anything to do with romance...all he cared about is wining, his friends and racing plus making fun of Dusty but now...he felt that all that business with him plus humiliation was enough to open his eyes to see what was really important

Dusty noticed his friend staring at him

Dusty:" Rip?...are you okay?" He said with a worried tone

It took a while for Rip to snap back into reality

Ripslinger:" Yeah...I'm fine

Dusty:" That's good...but I always about something?" He said looking at him

Ripslinger:" What?" He said looking at him as well

Dusty:" Why...have you been so mean to me

When he heard those words, he thought to himself that since the two were alone that he deserves to know so he told him his true feelings for him

Dusty:" Wow...I...I don't know what to say" He said rather shocked

Ripslinger:" You could say yes" He said blushing

Dusty:" I need some time to think about this" He said looking at him

Rip sighed in sadness but supported his friend's decision and both just flew along enjoying each other's company

**For the record, I haven't seen the movie so if I got something wrong tell me but I do know the characters**

**Anyway, hope I did good but I kinda feel like I messed up on Ripslinger's part**

**PS: **Rip and Rusty are pet names now so don't take it as an insult


End file.
